


桜と鳥

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: 盛放的櫻花樹與小鳥。
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 3





	桜と鳥

1.

「子子……」

「子子，別睡了……」

一切都仿如過往的午後，二人獨處之時總是那麼安靜。周子瑜記得每逢湊崎紗夏在書房練字之時，自己總垂著頭扒在案上，帶著湊崎紗夏氣息的墨香似是酒般使她醺醉。每當那個時候，湊崎紗夏便會恢復平素的模樣，用著筆在周子瑜臉上輕輕一點並柔柔喚醒她。

其實周子瑜不曾睡著，只是她享受這一切，享受著光在湊崎紗夏的髮絲流淌成河，享受著光在湊崎紗夏的琥色眸子折射出琉璃的光采……

她更享受湊崎紗夏叫喚她，用著筆尖在她的臉上留下的痕跡，猶如戀人留下的唇印。

「姐姐…」她冰冷的手緩緩觸向近在咫尺的光。可在她指尖快觸到思慕已久的光時，冷不防四周黯滅成黑暗，那道光化作一只白鳥。周子瑜著急的彈起追逐她，可一陣腥甜忽然嗆在喉頭……

血液殘餘在乾澀的唇上，粉白純潔的櫻花孽生在血泊之中，正朝她張牙舞爪，無情的嘲笑她再次毀了自己生命的光。周子瑜自嘲一笑，拖著疲倦的軀殼將這一切清歸乾淨。

「吱吱……」

白鳥拍著翅飛向正在吃面包的周子瑜，穩穩的落在周子瑜的肩上，她亦熟練的將面包碎屑送向白鳥的啄。側頭看著吃得津津有味的白鳥，腦中忽然想起剛才的夢，冰冷的手撫上白鳥的頭，她宛如跟老朋友聊天般對白鳥說道：「剛才我夢到紗夏姐姐變成白鳥，跟你一模一樣的白鳥。」

白鳥忽然停止進食，那雙猶如琥珀般的眸子映入周子瑜的眼內，似是期待著周子瑜下一句話。周子瑜微微一笑，又道：「你說，若果紗夏姐姐真的變成白鳥，她會來找我嗎？」

「吱吱！吱吱！」白鳥不住拍著翅叫鳴，仿似在回答她：「會的！會的！」但周子瑜深知這不過是安慰而已，她苦澀的垂下頭，道：「小白鳥，你不用安慰我的。紗夏姐姐，一定很恨我。」

是的，一定…很恨我…

2.

周子瑜仍記得七歲的深秋，從孤兒院被帶到一個住滿孩子的空房子關了一週，而那週沒人給予過糧食他們。最後她和四個孩子做送到另一間房間，那間房間只有一把刀。

「最後活著出來的孩子才有飯吃。」

就這樣她滿身血污的走了出來，手中的刀不僅沾染了那四個孩子的血，更奪去了周子瑜的魂。從那時起，她已經喪失了人類的情感，直至半年前她還是那個麻木的死神。

是的，湊崎組的組長殺了組織的老大，所以她被委派潛伏湊崎紗夏身邊，那個狠戾得連殺手組織老大都殺得了的男人心裏唯一的柔軟。

不同她的父親，湊崎紗夏雖然俏皮而古靈精怪，但卻是張純潔的白紙。教人諷刺的是她的父親無惡不作，但她的願望卻是做導人向善的老師。

「子子」湊崎紗夏總是親密的叫喚她並環著她的腰際，可扎根意識十多年的戒備與自我防衛的機制竟沒有啟動過。許是通體低溫得如冷血動物的她，面對如火般熱情的手，一直以來的不安便會融化於天地間，再隨之隨風消散。

要是我真的是女僕就好了，周子瑜心想，這樣就能永遠留在姐姐身邊。

可那都只是想而已。

同樣是午後，湊崎紗夏依舊拉著周子瑜到了書房，但為的不再是單純的練字。她將案上的紙筆墨硯掃落地上，用膝蓋抵著周子瑜，宛如海盜般肆意掠奪。

「子子……帶我走……」

「甚麼……？」

「子子，我要結婚了……」

聽到這句話周子瑜如同在天堂直墜地獄。是呢，湊崎紗夏要結婚了，她終歸要找到個歸屬。周子瑜強忍著悲哀，她經已消失了的情感，說：「很好，姐姐……」

「一點也不好，周子瑜你難道不知道我愛的是誰嗎！？」湊崎紗夏一臉正色，可語氣越發強硬：「我現在這麼對你，你難道真的不知道麼？！」

「不知道……」她的心跳呯然加速，快得像要爆炸般，嘴上卻是說：「姐姐，你是甚麼意思？」

「我愛的人是你啊！」

「……」盯著那雙一向映出琉璃的炫目光采的眸子，周子瑜卻一句話也說不出來。她不是不愛湊崎紗夏，只是她所謂的愛經已跟著孫彩瑛埋進亂葬崗，現在她對湊崎紗夏的愛就和方才重回世間的古物，既熟悉又陌生得可怕。

孫彩瑛是她生命第一道光。雖然她不怎麼說話，可就在孤兒院周子瑜被其他孩子欺負時，個子嬌小的她總會酷酷的站出來擋在高個子子瑜面前。

「彩瑛，將來我要嫁給你。」

「我才不要」故作深沉而語帶嫌棄的說道，但孫彩瑛嘴角抑不住的上揚經已昭示她有多高興。即使後來她們一起被送往是在空房子一週沒飯吃，孫彩瑛也是陪在周子瑜身邊，在她被欺負時挺身而出。

但一切都在她們被帶到空房間時消失殆盡，在周子瑜殺了其餘三個人之後，孫彩瑛就和在孤兒院時一樣握著周子瑜的手，暖意自手沁入心血，但為的不是安慰周子瑜，而是為了讓周子瑜將刀刺向她的身軀。

孫彩瑛一直生動而自由的眸子瞬時失去了光笀，周子瑜亦失去了她生命中的光而遊走地獄。

她經已忘了怎麼愛人，她亦自覺不配愛湊崎紗夏。在那壓逼得使人喘不過氣的沉默之中，湊崎紗夏眼內的光亦遂漸暗淡，就和孫彩瑛一模一樣。

第二天，管家發現湊崎紗夏的屍體安然的躺在床上，就跟睡美人般沉睡，但不同的是女巫的魔咒沒有帶走睡美人的性命，但安眠藥卻是將湊崎紗夏引往黃泉。

在湊崎紗夏的葬禮，一向身子強壯的周子瑜咳出了血、吐出櫻花花瓣。她盯著地上的櫻花，腦中不自覺想起前輩說過的花吐症……

暗戀者因郁結成症，因而嘴吐花血，一個月之後吐花血而亡。若要治療此症須在被暗戀的人兩情相悅下得到她的吻。

她知道自己愛的是誰，可她永遠無法得到她的吻。這定是上蒼給她的報應，教她到黃泉跟湊崎紗夏懺悔道歉。她被辭退後並沒有選擇回到組織，而是去到首爾，去到湊崎紗夏一直嚮往能到此一遊的首爾，孤單的迎接她的命運。

這時候，她遇到小白鳥。不同尋常鳥類般怕生，小白鳥在初見周子瑜時便熟絡立在她的肩膊；不同尋常鳥類般長著無神的眼睛，小白鳥長著靈動的琥珀色眸子，更要命的是周子瑜在那雙眸子見到了她的光，她的紗夏姐姐。

就這樣，她到過上一人一鳥的生活。小白鳥仿如通靈般接收到周子瑜對湊崎紗夏的思念，在周子瑜眼中，這只小白鳥便是她唯一的摰友。

可明天開始，她便再也見不到它。

「小白鳥，明天我會死了，之後再不會給你面包碎了。所以記得找一個跟我一樣的傻子，要不然你會餓死的……」

「吱……吱……」白鳥的聲聲哀啼，宛似遭逢甚麼巨變般，聽得周子瑜也揪心起來，說：「別不開心了，這一切都是我自找的。你說，明天我會見到紗夏姐姐嗎？她會原諒我嗎？」

「吱！吱！」會！會！

聽著白鳥的安慰，她的心逐漸的安定下來，會吧？應該會吧？只要她真誠的道歉便會吧？

她開始期待著明天的到來。

3.

她做了一場夢，一場很真實的夢。

在意識朦朧間，似醒非醒的她仿佛聽到翅膀撲翼聲，冰涼如鐵的觸感往她的嘴唇送去。迷糊之時，那日思夜想的聲音在她耳畔徘徊：「子子，我原諒你了…好好活著，我原諒你了…」

「我愛你…」

一切美得如夢非夢，活著？我只想去找你。醒來驚出一身冷汗，周子瑜扶著頭看向時鐘——12:25分，經已迎來了新的一日。可她不曾死亡，更沒有吐出血與花，仿佛患了快一個月的花吐症正是譩想出來的。

從這天起她不曾吐出櫻花，而那只白鳥亦沒有再光顧過她的家。

End_


End file.
